creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Koromo/Archive 2
Reply Hey! It's been a long time indeed. Yes, of course I remember you and your involvement here on the Creepypasta Wiki. I've been doing alright, currently in the middle of college applications and stuff >.> I haven't been very active on the wiki at all recently... How about you? How's everything going? 20:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Drive Your review on my filthy story inspired me to revive an old Word-document from my laptop and do something cool with it. I'm extremely grateful for the boost you've given me, and for the first time in a long while I feel confident in my abilities again. I would like you to read my new story and tell me what you think of it. If you don't have time, that's cool. I just felt like you should know about it. - Resident DeVir (talk) 16:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cheesey Would thou happen to have a skype or something? "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 18:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Skiapu mmk. When are you gonna be in chat? Also, what timezone are you in? "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 23:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing with me on "Normal Porn For Normal People". Not many agree with me. I would like to know what creepy pastas have you made? Glub I Am The Answer (talk) 23:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I Am The Answer Need to talk to you Can you get on Skype ASAP? Username's blaine.earhart. Rokklaggio (talk) 20:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Not A Problem, Cheesie Most of the whole situation was defused and forgotten about before I was even banned. You have no reason to apologize, Cheesie, as you have not done anything wrong. You just looked further into a situation that happened and you did it more than the admin who rebanned me for a month did. I find the whole situation kind of saddening and idiotic. When I left chat before I was banned, I thought I left with everything solved. Trityn and I were okay, he was still with Smarty/Bitesize/Grizzly, Seviren/Gravy wasn't involved in half of it and since Trityn was at the hospital and he banned me from chat, those were two sides of the story he did not have when he banned me for a month originally. I knew I was not okay with Grizzly because I full out stated in main chat that I would be getting my hands on a script that made her like a ghost to me, I would not be aable to see anything she said. Out of three people involved, they had the side of the story from only one person. In all honesty, I am a mixture of disappointed and disgusted at not only myself for letting myself get that far out of control, but I am disappointed in the people who banned me for a month without knowing anything close to the full story. When I threatened Grizzly in PM, I was not talking in main chat. The main chat side of the situation had ended, everything was in PMs now. The admins and mods can not ban for PMs but only suggest that the person who recieved such block the PMs of the person who sent it. The only time a ban like this for something that happened like this did would be if either the entire thing were in main chat, or is that it leaked onto the main site. They can only ban someone for PMs is if the person finds other ways to contact the person to continue doing it or if the person in question is doing something repeatedly and to multiple people. You have no reason to apologize and you and I hoped for the same thing, Cheesie. However, I think if people ever fuck up this bad again, like banning people for shit that was not happening in main chat or onsite, I am just leaving this place. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 15:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) About Hidden Hey there, Coffee. I was wondering if you know Hidden's username on any other social networking sites? Well since she's deleted her Facebook, and her talk page is locked, I have no means to contact her at all. I know you said to stop caring, but since she's a friend, the idea of me not knowing what's going on with her is killing me. I just want to be there for when she's feeling bad. Zyraииe (talk) 15:49, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Your Story Page Apart from the work you have yet to submit, you should leave the links to the stories along with the summaries you have. Just a thought. Mystreve (talk) 16:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Imagine Oh God I can't un-see it! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes it is! No rush! It's not going anywhere (I don't think, lol). Appreciate the note though! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Pasta to read if you have the time Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, I've been crazy busy with home life and the freestyle competition has been taking up all my creepypasta time. When I get a chance I will give it a look. That was a great conversation we had about King, thank you for all your intelligent comments. If you get a chance I'd love some feedback from you, too. You are obviously very well read and I would value your opinions. The Long List won the freestyle finals. And if you are a fan of Cthulhu mythos, take a look at The Abalone Thief. I am assuming you are a horror movie lover, well my next blog will be Halloween: John Carpentar or Rob Zombie? I look forward to your intelligent comments. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Community Thanks, Koromo. It's been really fun meeting all these people. We all have so many similair traits but we are all so diverse as well. I had a blog about horror movies and ended up getting recommended some great films I had never even heard of. I hope this isn't too personal, but I was just wondering, are you a boy or a girl? I assumed you were a girl by your avatar but I noticed you tagged yourself as Issac. I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, I just don't want to end up saying He or She and being wrong. Everyone called Natalo dude and bro and he and it ended up she is a girl. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and leaving those excellent comments. I am hoping to get to yours tonight if I can manage it, my wife may forbid me to go on creepypasta tonight, though. Thanks again! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Your Riffs Sure, go for it. I'm fine with it. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you got. Though I would like to suggest you call your Riff series something different, like “Fan Fiction Riffs" or “Bad Fan Fiction Theatre." But go for it. Maybe if it goes well enough, we can do a crossover or something. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:32, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Junji Ito Glad to meet another Ito fan! I think my favorite is anything Tomie. I really love the first 5 or 6 films, too. Hellstar Remina is another one of my favorites. I love Souichi, too. Sometimes I think it would be fun to write a "Tomie meets Souichi" creepypasta. Ito is definitely a big influence on my creepypastas. Jason Loved to Read was inspired by Library of Illusions and I even put a little picture from it into my pasta. Umbrello (talk) 21:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Woo! Lemme break open a fine bottle of whiskey for this momentous occasion. (And then watch as the liquor puddles to the floor as shattering the bottle was a poor choice.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Facebook Yes, I did get your facebook request, but, not knowing your name, didn't know who it was. The request is now accepted. :) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 04:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The Cleansing You might want to take out the link to the page The Cleansing on your user page, as someone's created a new story with the same name, and now it seems a bit odd that you claim it was deleted when you are linking to an existing page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Another Review Request Wondered if you'd mind leaving some thoughts for my story The Wicker House. HumboldtLycanthrope nominated it for PotM so I'm kinda trying to drum of some visibility to help its chances. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Great Please do. I started your novella. But I am going to interview MikeMacDee (an amazing writer by the way) and have had to read all of his work, including two novelas that I still haven't finished. Banning wanted me to read his great and epic novella, and Shadowswimmer had me read his novella. I am novella'd up! I will finish it, I promise. Plus, to be honest, I have to get away from pasta and read some real literature sometimes, PLUS, I'm trying to put the finishing touches on my novel (No, you will never, ever see it here. I'll die clutching it to my chest unpublished before I give it out for free on a wiki). You're fun as hell on the blogs, and I consider you a good friend. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Robert Cormier No, I have not. Thanks so much for the recommendation I will definitely put it at the top of my reading list. Great recommendations like this are one of the things that makes this wiki so cool. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Cliche pasta Hello! I'm looking for writers to add cliches to my blog: collaborative cliche pasta. I'd love to hear what you've got to offer! Post here : Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Skype Funny you should mention that. The truth is that for over 12 years I lived in an off grid cabin in the woods with no internet. Now I live in the same off grid cabin in the woods but we got a satelite about three years ago (mostly so I could stream horror movies). I've warmed to this whole internet thing very slowly, creepypasta being the thing that's drawn me in the most. So, I don't have a skype, but I obviously have a computer. Well, my point is, I am interviewing Mike MacGee (his work is fucking awesome you must check him out - Jozsa's Grove is one of my favorite stories here there or anywhere) through Skype on the 24th and I have no idea how to do it. I'm assuming I just make an account, right? My main question is how do I tape the conversation so I can type it up later? Okay, so the answer is I am going to get a Skype account and I'd love to talk to you. But, again, how do I record the interview I am doing with Mike? Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype Just set up an account. HumboldtLycanthrope. Feel free to leave me a message. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype I'm not seeing you, where should I look? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype Yeah I found you and accepted you, or whatever you call it. Do you know who Pete Schweddy is? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It's a secret to everyone Feel free to propose the project whenever you want. The collab. is going to start voting on Friday for a theme (then a week for voting) so by the time it actually is ready to go, it'll probably be early April. Speaking of collaborative ideas, I think your idea might be hard to do with multiple writers. (An anthology with multiple characters might be easier as otherwise we'd have too many authors competing to tell the protagonist's story and it would hinder it.) It's a good idea, but it might not be the best for a collaborative project. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) For Your Consideration I wrote a thing for another thing. A short one for Natalo's blog. Walk-In if you'd like. I of course would be honored.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thinking about it Hey, Thanks for reaching out. Truth is, I am currently trying to finish my next installment in the Tobit series, so that is taking up most of my writing time. If I am able to get that done within the time frame of your contest, I'll let you know. I just don't want to commit myself to something that I cannot give 100% to. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE Contest Damn you, Koromo! I'm too busy for all this creepypasta nonsense. I feel like Michael Corleone in the Godfather III, "just when I thought I was out, they pulled me back in." HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Challenge Damn it, Koromo, you gave away my premise of making it modern! I was afraid you'd do that. Now my story won't have the sucker punch ending. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) No worries, buddy. I'm just being silly. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Skype I do not, in fact. Never have. What's up? --GarbageFactory (talk) 18:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I just made one. I'm garbagefactory on there.--GarbageFactory (talk) 03:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) So upon further scrutiny of my skype login details, apparently I missed a letter when writing my username, so I'm "garbgefactory" not "garbagefactory."--GarbageFactory (talk) 19:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Pssssst Hi, Kororororo. It's Spicy. Long time no talk! I just came here to say that I'm probably gonna leave the wiki in a bit. So, hello and goodbye. [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 17:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RE(x2): I have most forms of social media, plus a Skype. [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 04:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I will surely check it out. But I'm absolutely swamped at the moment. I must complete something I'm making until the 10th of April, so I won't be able to post a review before that. After that deadline, I will be free to read your work. I hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 08:54, April 4, 2015 (UTC) The Lack Of A Sufficent Prompt For My Writing Contest Hello, I got your comment. And if you want, I could give you an "oddly specific" prompt. Your New Prompt Go! Your subject is: A Man Going Into A Trance Where He Turns Violent And Kills His Family 5:16 PM, April 4th. A Snipe? This is me. But yeah, I do have Skype. I'll add you. Jay Ten (talk) 13:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Koro! Listen, I'm writing a Lost Episode pasta and I want to make it as good as I can. I'm currently on Chapter 5 right now and I'm stuck. I want the pasta to rely on psychological horror and the episode in question will be based on Japanese mythology (i.e The Kitsune, etc). I need some help with it to see what needs to be fixed and what makes the pasta work. I'll send you the latest version of the pasta via pastebin if that's the most convinient option for you. If not, please notify me of the best possible method of contact for you. My pasta is not finished yet and It's my first one so I'm still confused about a couple of things like what makes good psychological horror? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Story! Koromo, I want your story super bad! Although it's late, I'll always take it. It will start to show up one your score, though! A Misunderstanding I meant that I was gonna stop accepting competititers, not pastas. If you have time, could you score my pasta that I made for your contest, it's a short pasta called Dharma. Thanks! --Fear is always growing. 23:10, April 7, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: A Few Bad Apples My edits are mostly minor ones, you seem to have done a good job proofreading this. I'm gonna take a break from reading it now. I will read the final chapter tomorrow and then I'll write my review. MrDupin (talk) 16:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Review I have posted my review on your pasta. I have to warn you, it is a bit long. MrDupin (talk) 23:04, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Old Timer I got a message on Skype that says it's your birthday. If that's correct, happy birthday old man. Good luck with the arthritis. If you need to know where to find discount canes/walkers, just ask Travis. Jay Ten (talk) 02:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to forget you said that Jay... I'm going to forget a lot of things. The dementia is setting in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:30, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Emp? Are you a grandfather, by any chance? Sorry, I had to have that referance. -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 02:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Can't Come Back... Hey, bruv. Sorry about the whole abandoning-this-place, thing. Life just got too heavy too quickly to be able to keep this gig up. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to officially resign. Kept, you all waiting around, I'm sure. Sorry about that, too. If you could, let the loveable fuckfaces from the site know that I'm sorry for just up-and-leaving, also say "hi" for me. Also, sorry I didn't respond to your message sooner (see: "college is a hell-gate for one's time" above). As the heading says, I can't come back -- probably ever (though I do hope that I can find the time to come back at some point). Though, when I saw your message, I had ''to take the time to write this. Feel free to add me on facebook (Aidan Gould, as you know). Also, let some of the others know to add me as well -- pretty much anyone that I was friends with on this site (Temm, Pelly, Sloshy, Ditto, etc. etc. etc. It's kind of a judgement call on your part but it's not really a hard one). P.S. I probably wouldn't bother responding to this, btw, as -- odds are -- I won't see it. Just shoot me a message on facebook :) Can't wait to chat, again. Sweet dreams... 03:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Fishing Trip Rework I was thinking about what you said regarding the speed of the second half of the story and had actually been thinking the same thing myself, but wanted to get some feedback first before moving ahead with any changes. I think I came up with a way to slow it down a bit and was hoping you could take a look when you have the chance. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Please? Hey Koromo! I wondering if I could have another shot at the contest. It's fine if I can't. If can't, though, can you review it like it was? Thanks! :No, I'm going to prof read it a lot, it's going to be my second longer pasta. I'm sorry I didn't sign my post above! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?]] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'''Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!]] 20:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hello, my good friend Wow, you've cleaned up your page. Interesting. You have gone minimal, huh? No more rape page? So, I would love to hear what you have to say about my heart warming coming of age story The Gym Teacher. There is no haunted tape, and there may be a few big words, but I don't believe it will dissapoint. Not at all. It's definitely the best thing I've written for the wiki. Talk to you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I listened to that song Coma Baby.... It was depressing as hell. It was also lyrical, haunting, and utterly beautiful in a nihilistic way that spoke of the dark truth of existence and the inherent fraility of humanity in a powerful and intoxicating manner. Just like a great creepypasta, I guess. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Your Stories Hi! I read through Webs, The Worker, and My Daughter; I like them all. I was wondering if you had wrote any other stories? I figure you have, since your pasta is well written, but I don't know where to look for them at. I thought about going through your contribution list, but it's quite long. I hope you get back to writing soon, your stories are great. Doom Vroom (talk) 06:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! It'll probably take me a while to read it all, but I'll let you know what I think of it once I finish :) Doom Vroom (talk) 15:51, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Pestering You I didn't know whether you'd want me to make a new header or not, but I had another question for you. I saw the contest that you and Empyre were holding and while I haven't quite decided on whether or not to participate yet, I was wondering if you'd be willing to look over my submission for grammatical errors (but, not offering suggestions, because I'd consider that cheating since you are a contest host) in the Writer's Workshop were I to participate. I'm not the best with grammar and I have a fear of entering the contest and not getting the help I need in the Writer's Workshop. If it's against the rules of the contest or you wouldn't want to then that's fine. I'm thinking it over until Monday, at which point I'll have made up my mind on whether or not I'll participate. Doom Vroom (talk) 01:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'm going to read A Small Piece of Lead before I decide whether or not to enter, that way I'll have an idea of a music pasta. Too bad that Pokemon is blacklisted, the original Pokemon theme song would have been a blast XD Doom Vroom (talk) 02:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know if you saw (you likely did), but I entered the contest. My entry is due on the 31st, so I'll try to finish it today and have it to you on or by Wednesday. That way there is no rush for you to look over the grammar for me (I hate doing things last minute, wouldn't want to force that on you). Thanks again for agreeing to check the grammar for me. ::By the way, I started on A Few Bad Apples tonight and finished Chapter/Part 1, so I'm nearly halfway done with it. I'm enjoying it so far and like all of the description that you've used. I'm thinking that the apple might have had a parasite in it or is off of the tree of Eden (I say this because he seems to be more aware of things after biting from it). I can't wait to see where the story goes and how it ends up. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Contest submission Here it is: Under a Rotting Sky. I am very excited about it. It is a very personal piece and I think possibly my best pasta yet. Since it is a song contest I referenced all my favorite bands and songs and posted links to them. I included studio versions so that you can actually hear the song and live versions so you can see what it was like to be a punk in the 1980s. I couldn't find a youtube video of the Butthole Surfers riffing on the Doors' The End, but I can forward you a live recording if you are interested (knowing how you love the doors). Well, I hope you like it, I poured my heart and soul into it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:34, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vehicles Never read the story, added it to the proposal because "car" showed up 33 times when I searched for the word with ctrl+f. « tentious» 21:07, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually 28 times, and a majority of those are variations of -car- like: "scared", "care", "caress", "carnage" "Carolina", etc. While car (or variations) appears thirteen times, I'd assume the fact that since the story is 30+ pages long that mentioning it 1 times is actually quite negligible. Please do not use this method for classifying stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) War-torn Error Check I got my pasta up: http://pastebin.com/XHTA4W4U Also, I finished A Few Bad Apples last night, I'll leave my thoughts on the pages comment section :) Thanks again for helping check my grammar! Doom Vroom (talk) 17:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome! Thank you! I really appreciate it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:06, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you! It is much appreciated, time to go submit it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Invitation I've noticed that you like anime and not just from your avatar, but also an older blog post that I was too late to be able to respond too. Are you familiar with the video game company, Bioware? On their forum is a thread called the Anime and Manga thread, I frequent it quite a bit. There's about 8-10 people that frequent the thread, but they're all nice (although we do have a troll we just ignore) have good taste (Bleach is disliked, PMMM is super popular), and won't jump down your throat for your opinion on anime and manga. I was wondering if you were interested in joining those forums? If so, let me know and I'll link you to them :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Looking forward to having you on there :) You can find the thread through here: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/250557-anime-and-manga-discussion-thread/page-2553 The Anime and Manga thread gets off-topic all the time which can be both a good thing and a bad thing, but it's all in good fun. The website moderation ignores the thread because it grows so quickly and because we are all a tight nit group that doesn't really need moderating. There are basically two rules that we have: 1. No Waifu/Husbando Wars and 2. No Subbed vs. Dubbed discussions, it's how we keep the peace XD My username is Vroom Vroom, feel free to shoot me a message telling me who you are. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The easiest way is to go here: http://forum.bioware.com/user/868792-vroom-vroom/ and up top you should see the option to add me as a friend, right beside it should be the option to send me a message. The layout is confusing at first, but you'll get used to it pretty quickly. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I think you have to post a few times before you can private message. Try the off topic forums. The Mass Effect and Inquisition forum is likely locked to you unless you register copies of those games to your account (It's to prevent trolling). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::No introduction threads as far as I know. Your best bet would be to just hop on over to the Anime and Manga thread and say that you're a friend of Vroom Vroom and then start listing off what Anime you like. Fate/Stay, PMMM, Berserk (manga) and One Piece are a few of the popular ones. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I confirmed it. You need to post 1 time and have it approved to be able to Private Message. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Sigh I miss our literary discussions. :( Mystreve (talk) 02:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I do. Is there a current chat people use around here? Would rather PM you that info. Good to hear from you again, man. Like seriously. I've missed you guys during my downward idiotic self-pity spiral. ::Let me know, man. ::Mystreve (talk) 02:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Forums Sorry this is turning out to be a pain :( I found out that a moderator is going to have to approve your post. In other words, regular members can't see any of your posts until a moderator approves one of them and moderators are as scarce as unicorns. Gravis and I are trying to think of what to do. Have you posted anything yet in any threads? If so, which ones? I'm going to Private Message a moderator and ask them to approve of one of your posts. Edit: Gravis recommended that you post in this thread: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/235203-what-are-you-currently-listening-to-ii/page-2910 since the moderators frequent it and should spot your post. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. It wasn't an issue for me when I joined because I had games linked to my account and started off posting in the Dragon Age Inquisition forum which was frequented by moderators because the game was really close to release. The Lobby is kind of seen as a lost cause. I'm going to recommend that you copy your introduction to the anime and manga thread and post it on a note pad document if it is really long since it'll probably be lost because the thread can grow over 15 pages in one night. Gravis told me that you should post in this thread: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/235203-what-are-you-currently-listening-to-ii/page-2910 and a couple of the other game threads because the moderators frequent them. :Personally, I'd recommend doing that and then not checking back in on the forums for a few hours. If I'd known that you would have needed moderator approval, I would have waited until Monday, because they are even less existent on the weekends. I do promise you that it'll be worth sticking it out though. The people in that thread are really nice and fun to talk to. I'm very sorry for being so unprepared and for demolishing your talk page. At least it's nearly time to archive it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :: I just wanted to let you know that I'm still trying to get moderator attention and haven't forgot about you. I'm thinking about making a topic about it on the forums in order to draw the moderators in (since the one I messaged hasn't checked my Private Message despite being active for nearly four or five hours today). I certainly won't blame you if you are fed up and want nothing to do with those forums now. I'll let you know when (if) they approve your post. Sorry about all of this. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: My Anime List will work, but I don't do Skype. A lot of the appeal in having you join BSN would have been you getting more friends and having more people to talk anime with. They're a fun lot and truth be told I don't know how many of the same anime and manga we've seen/read (though I'll find out after I get your My Anime List. Here's mine: http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:39, June 2, 2015 (UTC) MAL I haven't been getting notifications 100% of the time that I've gotten new messages on my talk page, so I thought that might be happening to you too. If it isn't then I'm sorry for repeating a post and if I come across as pushy. I'd love to talk on MAL, I've an account right here: http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom I tried looking for you, but there are a lot of Koromos and MrMojos :O I'll stop pestering you now, I just wanted to be sure that you knew I responded to you and wasn't ignoring you or something. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 17:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I have called you out as being the protagonist and narrator of the story My Greek Vacation in my this is Not a contest blog. So, are you enjoying Greece? I know you've always wanted to travel. Sorry that you are in jail, wrongfully convicted of ripping a hooker to pieces, you shouldn't have partied so hard, naughty, naughty, naughty. What are you going to do? What is Mr. Dupin going to do? What will Humboldt, and Jay and Empy, do? It's in your hands now. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Nothing *boop* "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 06:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Aha, yeah, indeed it has been a while. Hard to believe it's been so long since I was last active here. Well, my life has definitely improved in some ways. Back when I was a regular -- the Pengy you knew, that is -- I was still a freshman. A pretty awkward, shy, depressed, slightly odd freshman at that. Now, I'll be going away to college in a few months. I'm happy to say that I've made good progress on improving my outlook on life and people skills (though I still don't have a girlfriend lmao) But anyway, though I haven't given the wiki much thought over the past few years, I have had the opportunity to chat with Hidden a bit, which was nice. I'd like to catch up with some of the other old timers as well, although I doubt most of them are still around. Sorry for cutting it a bit short (don't really wanna overload you with details at the moment), but if you'd like to chat a bit more feel free to add me on steam, as I'm online essentially every day. Welp, on that note, cheers~ "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 08:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) It's free. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 16:51, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Spotlighted Congrats on having your pasta spotlighted this month. You earned it. Let the record show that I was adamantly opposed to anything involving your name, and anything starting with the word "The" or the letter "K" for that matter. I said, and I quote, "I'd rather be tarred and feathered, burnt at the stake, and drawn and quartered than have that good fer nothin' scoundrel's work on the front page of this fine wiki! May the fleas of a thousand dogs feast on all of your nether-regions!" Thankfully, for your sake, cooler heads prevailed, and I found myself not only outnumbered but also ostracized. I hope you're happy! Jay Ten (talk) 00:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting spotlighted! A Few Bad Apples deserves attention :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riffquest Well, thanks for the Riffing material. I know absolutely nothing about Saki, but knowing jack shit about the subject of a bad Creepypasta story hasn't stopped me before. I'll let you know when I'm done. By the way, would you mind if I mentioned you by name in the intro/ending and actual Riff (in the Riff itself, when the character Koromo is mentioned)? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Riffed Alright, I finished the Riff. Do you want me to send it to you before I post it? If so, what's your email? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it's up. http://dorkpoolriffs.weebly.com/new-riffs/creepypasta-riffs-creepypasta-1 No eternal reward will forgive us now for wasting the dawn Congratualtions on Spotlighted Pasta, brother! It so deserves it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:35, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Message I sent you a message on MAL a while back. I was wondering if you had a Steam, since I now have that. I remember you saying that you don't get on MAL much, so maybe that'd make it easier for us to chat? If you do, you can just PM it to me on MAL, so that it's kept private. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Not to touch the earth, not to see the sun, nothing left to do but run I like these better. Check out my new avatar. Yo, Korofee. Yeah I know, but I think I was only around for a short while after you had your name changed so it makes sense to re-introduce yourself. Lately I've actually been pretty great! I think I'm finally getting back into the habit of writing, which I've wanted for a long time. This place has changed drastically since I've last been here, but for the better. It seems to have a steady influx of writers who actually submit decent OC. Enough about the site, how have you been? - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 08:57, July 29, 2015 (UTC) The hell happened to your profile?? It's like a black hole lol [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 12:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Bye Bye, I hope you come back soon! Take it easy and happy travels. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I understand, I had made a blog post that pretty much states the same thing earlier today XD You can always reach me on MAL if you want. Later! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:26, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Tobit series Hey, Start at The Demon Tobit of Delphia, and just go from there. All of them are linked with the "next" button at the bottom to take you to the next story in the series. Also, they are all listed in order on my profile. Thanks for asking, and enjoy. Please leave some feedback on the stories as well. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:02, August 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Allo Hello! I checked MAL a few days ago for messages, but I haven't been too recent on checking so sorry about that. I'll go check it my MAL message ASAP. I don't Skype, Facebook, Twitter or such. I do have a Steam though and could send you that on MAL, if you don't have one it is free, but you have to buy a game to be able to use the chat feature. I also have a Tumblr if you'd rather talk on there. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo' I would be happy too. I saw that it was spotlighted a while back, but I had no idea it was yours. Mine is currently on the home page as well, and if you would like to read, I'd be delighted to hear what you think. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 16:23, September 13, 2015 (UTC)